


In the darkness

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, EdCor, Edbett, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... you are my light.</p><p>Ed's first Christmas without Corbett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the darkness

_... click, click, click_

Ed's finger flicked the switch of his nightstand lamp, on and off, while he absent-mindedly watched the instant change of light and darkness.

It was Christmas Eve, almost midnight, and he was in bed but actually not tired, or tired, sleepy and not sleepy. He kept thinking about this evening.

Nothing had happened, for once. Nothing spectacular, nothing supernatural. The Ghostfacers had gathered to celebrate Christmas and the evening went just as calm and nicely as he, and probably some of the other Ghostfacers, too were hoping it would.

It had been an eventful year, Ed's only wish for the holidays was for them to be, at least, just quiet.

In the end, it has been a mellow evening. There was a little Christmas tree that they had decorated with Christmas balls but also little snowmen and ghost figurines. There had been a lot of eggnog, that's for sure. So much, as a matter of fact, that Maggie and Harry began making out at some point and Ed had to interrupt them, or otherwise he'd throw up. 

But this evening, they were actually allowed. It was like family. They talked about all kinds of things, there was laughter, cheesy Christmas movies that they had a good laugh with. There was even music. Most of the time, Rosemary Clooney's "Have yourself a merry little Christmas" was playing in the background and, at some point, they all just went quiet, listening to it while reminiscing about the events of this year.

It was their first Christmas without Corbett. And Corbett was present the whole time, although he was not there. His picture stood beside the Christmas tree and Ed couldn't help but look at it from time to time, feeling sad. Something was missing. His best friends were there, his sister, but it felt incomplete. Corbett had been part of the team, part of the family and yes, even him offering Ed coffee every three minutes, he even missed that. 

A lot had happened since that fateful night at Morton House. It was only the beginning of many other supernatural encounters and ghost hunting and ghost shooting and things you cannot explain rationally. Ed began getting used to them, to the scary, the unexpected stuff. He felt strong and courageous, and for some stupid reason, he thought that Corbett was by their side, by his side, guarding them, and that gave his confidence an extra boost. He felt even stronger, even bolder, even more courageous. He felt like he could face anything, everything, with this invisible guardian by his side.

And now he was lying in his bed, the house was quiet and outside, snow was falling silently and gently. He watched it for a moment. 

It had been a nice evening. But this feeling, that something was missing, was still present and even more intensive and he felt like something pulled on his guts. It was almost painful. And frustrated him.

Suddenly, the light of his nightstand began to flicker. Ed switched it off and on again and pulled away his finger. It was still flickering.

He knew, of course, exactly what that meant. A ghost was present, or would be in an instant. He peered into the darkness of the room, his heart racing, anticipating, and he did not know whether to be excited about this or scared. He did not know what it was - who it was - and what was expecting him. 

Then, in a distant corner of his room, he saw the outlines of a figure full of light - a white-ish, blue-ish light - getting brighter and brighter, until it finally faded and revealed an apparition that looked like a person.

It was Corbett. Ed's heart jumped a little.

It was Corbett, but he looked nothing like the blood-smeared, desperate, absent ghost wearing a camo that he had been in the Morton House. All blood had disappeared, his golden curls were visible again and he was wearing something white. A simple t-shirt and - was that a jeans? Ed couldn't tell.

He just lay there in his bed, frozen, and stared at the apparition, waiting what it would do next.

As soon as Corbett finally looked like Corbett, he began moving like a normal person, making his way towards Ed. He said nothing, just smiled and Ed began feeling better and calm. Finally, Corbett reached his bed, sat down by his feet and watched him for a moment in silence, saying nothing, but still smiling. There was something serene about his smile.

"Hello, Ed," his voice finally said. The voice was completely Corbett, nothing supernatural about it.

Ed swallowed. "Corbett? Is that really you?" he finally said.

The figure at his bed lowered its gaze, smiling, shook its head and looked at him again. "Guilty as charged." He paused and reached out for Ed, but not touching him. "Please, don't be scared, I won't hurt you or anything."

Ed breathed out in relief. He sat up and gave a closer look. "Corbett, buddy, it's good to see you. You look great, man. Heaven becomes you. You are in heaven now, right?"

He could swear he saw a hint of blush ghosting over Corbett's cheeks. The boy nodded. "That I am."

His glowing hand was resting beside Ed's leg on the bed. Ed looked down on it. Without thinking twice, he carefully reached out and placed his own hand upon it. He expected to feel nothing, but the hand felt as solid as if Corbett were real. It was not warm though. But also not cold. Something inbetween. Lukewarm.

They both looked down at their hands for a moment, before finally raising their gazes and look into each other's eyes.

It was Ed who spoke again. "I ... I missed you." he simply said.

Corbett watched him for a moment before replying. "I miss you, too."

Ed's heart was beating. If he didn't say it now, he'd probably never say it. 

"I meant it, what I said to you in the Morton House," the words were bubbling out of his mouth before he had a chance to think about them. "I really did."

He carefully pulled his hand away from Corbett's and just looked at the boy.

Corbett nodded. "I know. Don't worry and don't be too hard on yourself. I know it all."

"But how ... ?"

Corbett raised a hand and placed it on Ed's cheek. Ed closed his eyes, snuggling into the sensation. It felt like foam in a bubbly bath that gently caressed his skin. He could not remember when he last felt such a tender touch. It felt heavenly. He looked at Corbett again. He could not find words. Did not know what to say.

"I now know everything." Corbett said. "You see, Ed, I have a job now. In heaven."

"You do?" he still was lost in the touch. 

"Ed, look at me," Corbett tried to get Ed's attention. He withdrew his hand again, so that Ed could think clearly. "I am a guardian angel now. Your guardian angel. After my soul took its time to heal, I was given this, well, let's say job."

Ed did not even know why but he suddenly began crying. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and there was nothing he could do against it. Something about Corbett's words touched a string in him. But it was not only that. All the feelings he'd had over the past months, all the doubts, the thoughts ... finally he could let them out.

So it was true. This feeling he had sometimes, that someone was watching over him, protecting him on his missions. It was all true.

"Yes," Corbett simply answered. "I will always watch over you and the Ghostfacers, until the day you die. And then ... "

"What then?"

Corbett smiled again his beautiful smile. "That, love, is a secret."

Ed wiped his tears away, still sniffing, trying to understand what was happening here, the meaning of Corbett's words.

"I love you," he finally said. "I have for a long time, without probably knowing it." He swallowed. "I really love you."

Corbett nodded, with a peaceful smile on his face. "I know. I love you, too. And I will always keep it with me and be thankful for that. Your love is good. And you are allowed to have it. But Ed, you have to promise me something."

Ed nodded. "What?"

"You must not dwell on this love too much. You are still alive. Give your life a chance. Let other people into it. I am here, in another dimension, and you need real happiness on Earth. So, if some day someone steps into your life, and you have feelings for them, give them a chance to love you. And give yourself a chance to love them back. Will you promise me that?"

"I don't know if I can yet." His feelings for Corbett were still so strong.

"I know. But someday, that will change. Promise me that you'll give your happiness a chance."

Ed nodded. "Alright. I promise." He laughed. "You know, to know that you will always be around, will always watch over me, is a very comforting thought."

Corbett gave him a little secretive smile. "That was the idea."

Suddenly, Ed felt very, very sleepy. "Go to sleep, my love." Corbett whispered to him. Ed looked at him for a last time, then at the falling snow outside his window. He lay down, closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

That night, he dreamed of Corbett. He saw him in his green polo shirt, always smiling at the sight of Ed, always full of energy and happiness. Memories of him passed before Ed's eye and he smiled in his sleep, contently.

Corbett remained by his side, watching him sleep for a while. Finally, as he was sure that Ed was deeply asleep, he hovered over the man and tenderly kissed him on the forehead. Ed smiled in his sleep. Corbett then stood up, took a last look at Ed and quietly vanished in the air.

\---

When he woke up again next morning, Ed felt completely rested and strong. He looked around and remembered what had happened last night. Did it really happen? Was it not just a dream? He wasn't sure.

He got up and went over to the window, to take a look outside at the snowy landscape, when suddenly he discovered something written on the glass. It was fogged lightly and a finger had written into it: "Always remember. I love you."

Ed felt his heart race again and smiled. It had been true after all. And it was most likely not the last time. He felt deeply happy inside.

Shaking his head, still in slight disbelief, he left his room and began a new, fresh day.


End file.
